Trapped
by thetalker007
Summary: While coming back from a mission Halloween night, Newkirk, Carter and Lebeau get trapped in a cave in.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

My first story! Don't judge me.

* * *

It had been a cold night considering it was only October and Lebeau, Newkirk and Carter were coming back from a mission. Hogan had received a message the day before from the underground wanting them to pick up some film that had pictures of new German weapons on them. They were to meet there contact at the abandoned house on the old Cedar Road.

All went well and they were on there way back to stalag 13. That's when it all began.

"'_Cause we gon' rock this club We gon' go all night We gon' light it up Like it's dynamite!_

_'Cause I told you once Now I told you twice We gon' light it up Like it's dynamite..."*_

"Carter will you knock it off with your ruddy singin!" Newkirk snapped "A patrol is goin' to 'ere you" Carter gave Newkirk a sheepish grin "sorry, singing songs help me when I'm sca-...Do you like strawberries? I like strawberries. My mom used to..." Newkirk gave Carter *the look* "you were goin' to say ruddy scared weren't you?"

"Well not the ruddy part"

"You knew what I meant. So what's got you all hung up?"

"Well, do you know what day it is?"

"Wednesday"

"No I mean the date"

"Let's see now...I'd be...October 31"

Just then a lightbulb went off in Newkirk's head. He laughed. "Andrew I've never know you to be the superstitious type" Newkirk gave Carter a cheeky grin. "Now you don't think there'd be any ghost running around now do you? Ya know I bet there's probably one right behind us now. Searching for some human soul to feast upon. It's been looking and looking for his favorite meal...boys from Bull Fog, North Dakota. But in the middle of Germany it's almost impossible. But still he won't give up hope. Finally he finds ones. Walking through the forest next to a handsome englander."

Lebeau who had remained quite this whole started acting out what Newkirk was saying. "Closer and closer he comes step by step"

Carter's eyes which kept getting bigger and bigger with every sentence were now the size of tomatoes. "finally puts on the evilest grin he can manage and and taking a deep breath he shouts..."

"BOO!" Came Lebeau's ear splitting voice. "Aaah!" Carter hollered. Newkirk and Lebeau burst out laughing tears streaming down their face. "You should have seen your face" Lebeau managed to say in between his chuckling. Carter was still trying to catch his breath. Suddenly Newkirk stopped laughing.

"Cor Blimey" he muttered. "What is it?" Asked Lebeau. "The patrols...we completely forgot about them" Just then they heard shot being fired.

"Run!" Newkirk shouted. They all took off in different directions. Newkirk went left, Lebeau kept straight and Carter who had come out of shock when he heard the shots went right. They ran for a good half mile, zig-zagging in between the trees, before they lost the patrols. "Bloody 'ell, "Newkirk sighed. "That was close." He stopped and leaned against an oak tree.

When he had his breath back went to search for the others. After no more than 10ft Lebeau approached him. After making sure he was alright, Newkirk asked "Where's Carter?"

"You mean you don't have him?"

"No, I thought you 'ad 'im!" Newkirk sighed "and 'e 'ad the film too, if the Gestapo found him..." He couldn't finish the sentence. " Do not worry mon ami," Lebeau put a hand on Newkirk's shoulder. "Andre can take care of himself." Just then they heard a terrifying scream. "Can he?" Newkirk announced as they took off to where the scream had come from.

* * *

What'd you think? Second chapter coming soon.

* The song Carter was Singing was "Dynomite" by Tyao Cruz.


	2. Chapter 2

Nearing the spot where they heard the scream, Lebeau and Newkirk pulled out their guns, ready for anything...but what they saw. There in the light of the half-moon they saw Carter being attacked by none other than...a bat? As they approached, the bat took something from Carter and took off into a nearby cave. Hearing Carter whimper brought Newkirk and Lebeau out of their trance and they rushed to his side. "You all right Andrew?" Newkirk asked , concern evident in his voice. Carter who was lying on his side, curled up in a ball with his hands over his head looked up upon hearing Newkirk's voice. "Boy! Did you see that thing! It had to be at least six feet wide and it had these long sharp teeth, which reminds me of a lady I once met..."

"He's alright" Lebeau muttered."

"...and boy she had to be at least one hundred years old and-"

"Carter!"

"What?"He replied innocently.

"Do I even need to say it?"

"Huh...oh right." He pretend to zip his lips closed. "Now is the film all right?" Lebeau asked Carter. Carter just stared at him. "Andrew 'e said...oh I see what you want." Newkirk pretended to unzip his Carter's lips. Carter put on one of his boyish grins. Newkirk couldn't help smiling back. "Now about the film?" Lebeau cut in. "Oh yeah...I got it right..." Put his hands in his pockets and felt around only to come out empty-handed. "Well it was here a minute ago." Carter's smile quickly disappeared.

"Pierre, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Lebeau inclined.

"If you thinking what I think your thinking then, yes." Newkirk responded.

"That the item we saw the bat take from Andre was the film?"

"Louie you took the words right out of my mouth...Now who's gonna go fetch it?" Lebeau and Newkirk turned turned toward Carter. Carter, his face filled with fear said "Bu-but I can't- I mean it's dark and scary in there and for all I know the bat brought the film to it's nest and could be a mile down in the cave for I know and the nest might be up high and I'd I have to climb to get to it and I'm afraid of heights-" "Andrew, shut up and get in there!" Newkirk interrupted. Carter turned towards the cave and gulped. "Will one of you go with me?" He asked shyly. Lebeau and Newkirk both pointed the the cave and shouted, "Go!"

"Alright! I'm going!" Carter made a face and took off towards the cave.

"Boy it's dark in here, Why couldn't cave's light switches." Carter thought.

"What's taking 'im so long?" Newkirk shouted angrily. "We need to get that ruddy film back to Colonel 'Ogan." "Relax Pierre." Lebeau stated. "It has only been five minutes!" "Well some people around 'ere 'ave a schedule to keep-" He was cut short. "Did you 'ere something Louie?"

"It sounded like Andre."

"Guys!" They heard Carter's voice more distinctly now.

"Maybe 'e found the film?" Lebeau suggested.

"C'mon" Newkirk replied.

"G-g-guys!" They heard Carter holler. They entered the cave to find Carter standing In terror in the corner. "What's the matter?"Asked Lebeau. Carter could only point. There standing opposite them was a huge brown bear up on two paws and snarling at them. Lebeau and Newkirk gasped. The bear circled them so it was at the entrance blocking the horrified men from escape. Just then Newkirk came to his senses and pulled out his gun. But just as he took a shot, the bear dropped down on all fours. And instead of hitting the bear Newkirk's bullet hit some loose rocks and started a cave in. In no time at all they were left in total darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait. Been having computer troubles.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Newkirk!" Carter's voice cracked. "Right 'ere." Newkirk said feeling for Carter's arm and then taking hold of it. He jumped slightly at Newkirk's touch until he realized who it was. Carter stepped closer to his source of comfort. "Lebeau? You still with us?" Newkirk's voice came. "Je suis toujours là." Lebeau answered. Newkirk let out his breath, only to hold it again after he realized there situation. "Carter you still 'ave that flash light of yours?" "No I think I lost it the bat attacked me." Carter shuttered at the previous event. "How about you Louie" "Oui it's right here" Lebeau replied turning it on. A muffled gasp came out of Carter while he almost stepped on Newkirk trying to fill in the space between them. Newkirk was about to scold him when he glanced over to where Carter was staring.

"Cor blimey." Newkirk whispered. "I didn't need to ruddy see that." Lebeau turned to see where his friends were looking and at the entrance of the cave was the dead bear's head. The rest of his body covered in debris. Its eyes and mouth were still open and there was blood oozing from his left ear. "Sacre cha!" Lebeau was about to faint when Newkirk grabbed him and his flashlight, casting the light in the other direction. "You okay Lebeau?" Newkirk asked with concern. Lebeau too shocked to answer just nodded. After everyone had settled down, Lebeau started what he wanted to do minutes ago. "You and your expert aiming skills you could've brought the whole place down on us!"

"Well it wasn't me own fault the bloody bear knows how to duck!"

"Please don't say that word." Carter interrupted.

"What word?"

"Bloody."

Newkirk let out a small laugh at Carter's boyish voice.

"It's not funny!" Lebeau proclaimed. He sighed. "If it weren't for you we wouldn't be trapped in cave."

"If it weren't for Carter we wouldn't 'ave met the ruddy bear."

"Hey!" Carter protested. "We'll if it weren't for Colonel Hogan we wouldn't be on this mission in the first place."

"Well if it weren't or the underground there'd been no mission."

"If it weren't for the war there'd been no underground."

Newkirk ended it by saying the commonly used phrase 'if it weren't for the war...'

* * *

"C'mon mates, let's put our ruddy 'eads together and think for a minute."

Newkirk studied their surroundings. In the direction opposite the entrance, there were four tunnels, all different sizes, leading in various directions.

Newkirk pointed the flashlight to the wall on their right. There was nothing but a lone torch. "Well 'ere a good start." He said with confidence. Newkirk walked over to the torch. Grabbing his matches out of his coat pocket, he lit one to the torch. It brightened up a most part of the room. "This cave must have been used by cavemen." Carter announced a new hope in his eyes upon seeing the fire. "Sure what ever you say mate." Newkirk replied. He was to busy concentrating to have Carter interrupt. If he didn't answer him, Carter would have gone jabbering on about how he learned about cavemen in school or how he dressed up as one for halloween one year or went to a museum with a caveman exhibit. You can never tell with him.

"Well now mates, one things for sure that we need to get ourselves out of 'ere. Let's see now. We should split up, we each take a tunnel and we meet back 'ere in ten minutes. Ow's that sound?" Carter who had let go of Newkirk's arm a few minutes earlier, now clung on to him again, followed by Lebeau on his left arm. "Well looks like we're sticking together then." Newkirk gave in. At that Carter and Lebeau relaxed. "So which tunnel should we take first?" Newkirk asked. "How about Moe?" Carter proposed. "Moe?" Lebeau and Newkirk responded in unison. "Yeah, eeny, meany, miny, moe." Carter answered, pointing to each one of the tunnels. "Alright" Newkirk laughed. "Moe sounds fine to me. Lebeau?" "Well personally I'd rather take Larry or Curly, but Moe will do too." Lebeau said teasingly. "Okay, Moe it is." Newkirk smirked. And with that, torch in hand, he lead the way into the tunnel.


	4. Chapter 4

Read slow...it'll last longer. LOL

* * *

**Chapter 4**

It wasn't the widest tunnel in the world. In fact Lebeau was surprised he wasn't sweating. He hoped the tunnel didn't getting any smaller or he'd be trouble. After about 50 yards or so Lebeau's prayers were answered, as they came to an opening. There was even a beautiful stream running through it. "Can we stop for a little bit?" Came Carter's voice.

"What do you mean can we stop? We've barely walked 200 ft." Newkirk remarked.

"I know, but it's so pretty here-?" Carter was cut off. "Pretty? Carter do _understand_ what's 'appening 'ere? We're trapped in a ruddy cave in the middle of Germany, we lost the film we were supposed to take to Colonel 'Ogan over an hour ago," He said looking at his watch. "And what makes it worse is that you're 'ere to tell me 'ow ruddy...pretty..." Newkirk motioned to the scene around them."...this all is." Carter looked down, hurt. "Pierre! I think you're the one who doesn't understand!" Lebeau yelled. He put his arm around Carter and sat them both down on a nearby rock. "We will stop here and rest." Lebeau said stubbornly. Newkirk's eyes snapped angrily. "That's it!" He shouted and with that he stomped off and continued down the tunnel. "You think we should follow him?" Carter asked worry in his eyes despite of Newkirk's outburst. "Non." Lebeau replied staring after Newkirk. "I think our ami souligné needs some time to himself right now."

* * *

As Newkirk went further down the tunnel, Lebeau realized that Newkirk had both of their sources of light and they would be left in total darkness once more. But this time Newkirk had his flashlight. "Pierre! Wait!" Lebeau called getting up. Newkirk who had been grumbling ever since he was out of hearing distance, heard Lebeau and mumbling on to himself how they'll never learn, quickened his pace, not realizing the fork in the tunnel. "Pierre! Lebeau tried again to no prevail. He sighed. "Louie? Are you still there?" Carter squeaked. "I am here mon ami." Lebeau replied. "Get up. We must go find that cranky englander of ours." Carter got up and started searching for Lebeau's hand. Once he found it, he held on to it and didn't let go until they bumped into a wall. "There's a fork here." Lebeau said matter-of-factly. "Which tunnel did Newkirk take?" Carter questioned. "I do not know." Lebeau answered. "I guess we must pick one." He let out his breath. "Alright Andre. Eenie or Meanie? If I were you, I'd pick meanie. Sounds just like the one Pierre would be in." Carter chuckled. "Boy if newkirk heard you say that-"

"He'd call me a '_ruddy tramp_' I know." They both laughed at that as they headed down the "Meanie Tunnel". Each hoping it was the right one.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapters. I'm a really slow typer. It litterally took me 1 hour and fourteen minutes to right this one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Maybe I shouldn't 'ave been so 'ard on 'em." Newkirk said to himself. He sat down and put his head against the cave wall. "I mean all the poor kid wanted was a measly five minute rest." He sighed. "We can forget the film. We're not going to find it in this 'who knows how big' cave with only a torch and a flashlight." He held up each one of his hands. Then a thought occurred to him. He had left Lebeau and Carter in the dark. Newkirk felt a pang of guilt. "So that's why Louie was calling me. I wonder why they didn't come after me." He got up and headed back to where he had left his friends. They weren't there. Newkirk immediately thought the worst and started looking for quick sand or a big hole. "Maybe they went back to the entrance." He said in shock. "No, me little mates wouldn't do that to me. Would they? Of course not. Especially not without a light. Maybe they found another torch? But they don't 'ave any matches to light it with." Newkirk became desperate and ran back to the tunnel he came from while calling out his friend's names. That's when he noticed the fork. "Ow long's that been there?" He asked himself. "Me mates must 'ave hone down 'ere." Newkirk looked at the tunnel next to the one he had come from earlier, and started down.

* * *

"I don't think Newkirk is a meanie after all." Carter decided. "I guess you're right." Lebeau responded turning back. It was just then that Lebeau realized how small the tunnel was and started having difficulty breathing. "Louie? Are you alright?" Carter asked. Lebeau dropped to his knees. He was getting sweaty now and was gasping for air. "Louie! Speak to me!" Carter shouted frantically. "Air..." Lebeau managed to choke out. Carter used his instincts and starting yelling for help.

Newkirk who wasn't too far away when Carter yelled for help, broke into a run and was with his friends in seconds. "What happened?" Newkirk asked Carter as he knelt by his friend's side. Carter, who could now see around him found out what was wrong with Lebeau. "It must be his claustrophobia." He announced, looking around. "We've got to get him out of 'ere." Newkirk advised. "'Ere! 'Old this!" He gave Carter the torch and the flashlight. Then putting his arms around Lebeau, he pulled him into his arms. "C'mon!" he shouted to Carter and headed back to the opening. It didn't take as long as they thought it would and had Lebeau back and breathing normally in no time. "Merci Pierre, Je suis éternellement reconnaissant.**" **Lebeau thanked him. "What?" Newkirk inquired. "_I said, _thank you I am forever grateful." Lebeau hissed with annoyance in his voice. "Sure sounds like it." Newkirk smirked sarcastically. He was sitting on a rock across from Lebeau who was also on a rock. Carter was sitting on the ground between them. "Sorry." Lebeau apologized with a much nicer voice. "s'alright. Speaking of apologizes I think I own you two one of my own." Newkirk looked at each one of his friends. "So I'm sorry for yelling at you the way I did." "It's okay, we understand. I mean who wouldn't have a fit under these circumstances." Carter pointed out. Newkirk who was now aware of Carter sitting on the ground said, "Andrew, get off the ground." He grabbed Carter teasingly. "There's plenty of room on this on this rock for the both of us." Newkirk pushed Carter into the space next to him and smiled. "Now our number one priority is to get ourselves out of 'ere. I think I saw a light in that other tunnel I was down." Newkirk recollected. "And don't worry Louie, it's bigger than the other one." Lebeau let out his breath. "What about the film?" asked Carter. "We can just forget about that. Col. Hogan will understand." Newkirk assured him.

They each got up and started walking towards the fork. "Sorry for losing the film." Carter spoke up. "My, aren't we full of apologizes today." Lebeau smiled. "Well we might as well be, I mean, we might not make it out of here." Carter began. "Andrew!" Newkirk interrupted. "We're gonna make it out of 'ere if it's the last ruddy thing we do." "Well what's the point of getting out of here if we die?" Carter inquired. Newkirk growled. "It's only an expression Carter." "Oh. Sorry." Carter said. "There we go again with the apologizes." Lebeau stated. Newkirk sighed. "Well since we're in the mood for 'em. I 'ave a few confessions to make of me own." I can't believe I'm saying this, he thought. "Louie, your cookin' isn't 'alf as bad as I say it is." he let out in one breath. "Well! You finally admit it, after all these years." Lebeau remarked. "I have something to say too. English food isn't all that bad either. I've had a few of their dishes and it isn't as great as French cooking, but it does satisfy." Newkirk laughed. "I never thought I'd 'ere that coming from you. Carter I 'ave a few apologize for you too." "Yeah?" Carter looked up. "Uh huh. Let me start from the beginning. Sorry for stealing your wallet."

"You did what!?"

"Remember the first day you got 'ere?"

"I thought one of the Germans took it."

"Nope. Sorry, that was me. But you can 'ave it back…though there's not much left in it."

Carter scowled. "How could you?"

Newkirk looked down. "I'm sorry mate, it's a disease. Forgive me?" Carter looked at Newkirk suspiciously before smiling before saying. "Oh…..what the Hey?" He gave Newkirk a hug which his friend returned with relief. "I'm also sorry for teasing you and for the other…items...I took from you. I'll spare you the list." Newkirk put in as they pulled apart. "You didn't happen to take my blue pencil, did you?" Carter questioned.

"Now why would I want to steal a ruddy thing like that?"

"Well you have a pencil sharpener, don't you? And I know you like the color blue, so I just guessed…"

"Well you guessed wrong!" Newkirk said avoiding eye contact. "I only steal items that are worth value. Not some blue pencil that was made in China." "Then how did you know it was made in China?" Lebeau asked for Carter. "I uh…uh…well I-" they suddenly stopped walking as they spotted something in front of them. "What's the matter?" Carter asked unaware of the scene before him. He turned to look where his friends were looking and there, not 5ft. before him, was the skeleton of a man.

* * *

_There's a bit of a longer chapter for you.  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Next chapter finally up! Sorry for the wait. I've been pretty busy lately.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Carter screamed like a child and tried to made like Scooby Doo jumping in Shaggy's arms, or in this case, Newkirk's arms. Newkirk, not expecting this, fell forward and landed both him and Carter on top of the skeleton. This only made Carter scream again. Newkirk pulled him off the skeleton but still his friend would not calm down. "Relax Andrew, it's dead." Newkirk stated. He kicked it and the head of the skeleton rolled over. In response Carter let out a muffled gasp. "C'mon Andrew! Get a grip." Newkirk shook him. Carter blinked a few times, then finally calmed down. "There's your caveman, Andre." Lebeau laughed. Carter moaned. "Let's go." Newkirk took hold of each of his friend's collars and lead them past the skeleton.

They walked for some time Lebeau suddenly came to a stop. "What's the matter?" Newkirk asked.

"Don't you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"A breeze."

Newkirk sucked on his finger, then held it out. "That's a breeze alright!" he exclaimed. "Let's go." They race for no more than 10yrds and made a slight turn. Then there before them was a room with three rocky walls. It was partially lit up by moonlight, which came from a small opening about 60ft. above them. "Our way out!" Carter squealed with excitement. He pointed to the opening. "One problem." Lebeau pointed out. "How do _we_ get up _there_? We would need wings to get up to that hole."

"Maybe not. I think I remember seeing a rope type thing next to the skeleton a ways back." Newkirk recollected.

"You're not suggesting that I climb that thing, are you?" Lebeau looked up.

"Oh come on Louie! It's not that 'ard."

"Hmpf! Easy for you to say."

"Lebeau, give me that flashlight. And Andrew, you can put the torch out now. We don't need it anymore."

Lebeau handed the flashlight to Newkirk as Carter dropped the torch, which went out by itself. Newkirk looked around. "Blimey this place looks like it just went through a ruddy cave in. We 'ave to be careful, it must be unstable 'ere." His friends agreed after looking around. "Louie, you think you're up to fetchin' that rope?" Newkirk said after a few seconds.

"Why not? I've done everything else today." Lebeau grumbled.

"Thanks! Oh and take the flashlight." Newkirk instructed, handing it to him. Once lebeau left Newkirk turned to Carter. "Why don't you sit down while I find the best route out of 'ere." He suggested. "Alright." Carter agreed, more than willing. He sat down on a near by and put his head in his hands, hoping to catch a quick, much needed rest. After a moment, he looked up upon hearing a noise. He saw Newkirk studying some rocks 10ft. away, his finger on his chin. Suddenly, he heard it again. Carter looked up to where the noise had come from and saw a huge bolder come loose and head straight for Newkirk.

* * *

_Sorry for another short chapter. I'll try to get the next one up soon. And sorry if the first sentence is a little weird. I couldn't help myself._


	7. Chapter 7

_So much for get this up soon...but at least I got it up at all._

* * *

"Look out!" Carter yelled abruptly. He got up, ran over to his friend and pushed him out of the way. But he wasn't fast enough. As soon as he shoved Newkirk out of the boulder's path he got smacked by it and thrown against the wall, the enormous boulder pinning his arm. Carter screamed in pain and Lebeau came running in,

"Sacre Cha!" he gasped and ran over to his friend's side, but not before Newkirk did. Newkirk was pushing the boulder with all his strength, trying to get the boulder off his poor friend's arm, but was getting nowhere. Lebeau was at his side in a matter of seconds. He helped Newkirk push, but it was no use. Newkirk looked at Carter who was still screaming in agony and panicked.

"Leverage! We need Leverage!" he appealed. Lebeau looked around and spotted the torch that Carter had put out earlier. He picked it up and handed it to Newkirk.

"Will this work?" he asked.

"It'll 'ave to." Newkirk breathed, angling it under the boulder. He pushed with all his might. It was a slow process but finally it moved. He managed to raise it a good three inches. "Pull 'im out." Newkirk puffed through gritted teeth. Lebeau took hold of Carter's good arm and yanked him until he was out of the way. Then Newkirk dropped the boulder with a thud and knelt by Carter, whose screams had now turned into load moans of distress. He studied Carter's wound. The bone in the upper half of his arm had snapped right in half.

"Cor Blimey." Newkirk sighed.

"Sorry I 'ave to do this Andrew." He took hold of Carter's arm and set the bone into place. Carter's moans turned into screams again just then, only much louder and more frightening. Newkirk looked at Lebeau with a worried expression in his face.

"Should I knock him out?" he asked. Before Lebeau could answer Carter shouted,

"No!" And after a few gasps he silenced and said, "I'll be quiet now."

"Alright." Newkirk chided unsure. "You positive you can 'andle the pain?"

"I-I think so." Carter gritted his teeth. Newkirk turned to Lebeau for guidance but the only responds he got was a shrug of the shoulders. "I'm more concerned about how we're going to get him out of here." Lebeau confessed. "Newkirk can…carry me." Carter let out with hint of a smile.

"Are you kidding mate? Remember what 'appened the last time I tried to carry you?"

"But you…weren't…ready."

"He does have a point." Lebeau agreed.

"Alright. I got you into this mess, I'll get you out." Newkirk decided.

"Not your fault…my fault." Carter breathed.

"Andrew, don't say that. It's not anybody's fault really." Newkirk stated. Lebeau started laughing and Newkirk eyed him suspiciously. "Did you get the rope?" Newkirk questioned.

"Oui. It's over there." Lebeau cocked his head to the left. Newkirk found it, then asked for Lebeau's flashlight. He began tying it to the end of the rope. "Graveling hook?" Carter asked.

"You got it mate." Newkirk winked. He swung the rope around and tossed it 20ft into the air. It caught on some rocks. Newkirk tugged on it a few times to make sure it was safe, then he walked over to Carter and crouched in front of him. "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"All right then. You need to 'ang on to me cause I need both me arms. Think you can manage that?"

"I guess."

"Get on then." Newkirk croaked. Carter swung his good arm around Newkirk.

"Now what?" Carter inquired.

"Wrap your legs around me." Newkirk requested.

"But that's weird." Carter protested.

"Look. Do you want to get out of here or not?" Newkirk retorted. Carter did as told, and Newkirk got up. "I haven't had a piggy back ride in years." Carter said as Newkirk walked them over to the rope.

"Shut up Andrew." Newkirk growled.

"Hey! You can't say that to me when I'm hurt!" Carter whined.

"Oh I can't?" Newkirk challenged. "Watch me." He took hold of the rope. "Put your other arm around me so it doesn't get hurt anymore." Newkirk ordered.

"I can't." Carter confessed.

"Why not?"

"It's numb. I can't move it."

"Oh…well that's why you're not screaming anymore. I'll move it for you." Newkirk carefully swung carter's other arm around him, then taking a deep breath, he started up.

* * *

_I'm planning on gluing myself to my chair so hopefully the next chapter will be up soon._


	8. Chapter 8

As Lebeau awaited his turn to go up, he marveled at his friend's strength. Newkirk was the only man he knew who could climb a rope using only his arms, while carrying another man's weight on his back as well. Lebeau made a mental note to ask him how he did it later on.

Finally Newkirk had both himself and Carter one step closer to freedom. "Your turn Lebeau!" Newkirk called down. He took off his coat and gave it to Carter to use as a pillow as he helped Lebeau. "Alright Louie, tie the rope around your waist and I'll pull you up." Newkirk hollered.

"How do I know you won't drop me?" Lebeau question apprehensively.

"Trust me." Newkirk replied sincerely. After seeing Newkirk climb the rope, Lebeau knew he could, so he tied the rope tightly around himself and waited. Newkirk had him up in minutes and was soon undoing the rope from the rocks. Once it was free, he swung it around again and threw. He pulled on it once it landed. The rope broke free and came back to him. Newkirk tried again, throwing it a little harder this time. It caught. Newkirk pulled on it tightly and tied it to a nearby rock. Once that was done, he walked over to where Carter was laying and put on his coat. "Alrighty Andrew, you ready for this?" Newkirk asked.

"For what?" Carter yawned.

"What do you think? Now get on." Newkirk instructed. Carter reluctantly hopped on to Newkirk's back once more. Newkirk grabbed the rope with his hands, turned upside down and swung his legs over it, which made Carter tighten his grip. "What are you trying to do? Make me fall or something?"

"Sorry Andrew." Newkirk apologized as he inched his way across the rope. "Now remember to keep a firm 'old on me and no matter what happens don't let go." Newkirk ordered. They were just about half way across. "Oh, and one more thing." Newkirk started.

"What's that?"

"Don't look down." Newkirk commanded. Carter couldn't help himself and risked taking a look. He cried inwardly at how high up they were. "I thought I told you not to look down." Newkirk scolded.

"How did you know I looked down?"

"You're shaking." Newkirk stated.

"I'm-I'm just cold." Carter said sheepishly.

"Sure you are." Newkirk said sarcastically. "Well you can have my coat again when we're there." After a few more feet Newkirk and Carter successfully made it across. Newkirk took his time getting Carter comfortable knowing Lebeau wouldn't mind. When he finished he crawled over to the ledge and motioned for Lebeau to start over. Lebeau hesitated, but was soon making his way over to his friends. At about the same place Carter had looked down, Lebeau attempted to take a look too. "Mon Dieu." Lebeau huffed. His hands slipped from the rope in his surprise and his legs suddenly became ten times stronger. After flailing around a bit, he finally got his hands on the rope again and broke the world record getting across. Once there he hit the ground panting. "You alright Lebeau?" Newkirk laughed at his friend's silliness. Lebeau mumbled something in French. Newkirk laughed again before walking to the edge and whipping the rope so it came undone. Once he wrapped it up he swung it over his shoulder and walked back to Lebeau who was on his feet now. "It's just a matter of climbing now until we get to the ledge." Newkirk pointed to the ledge across from the exit.

"C'mon Andrew." Newkirk called. When he didn't get an answer he turned to Carter who appeared to be fast asleep. Newkirk smiled as he put his arms around his friend and lifted him up. "Come on." He said to Lebeau, and they began jumping from rock to rock with no problems until about fifteen minutes later when they reached a thinner more dangerous area. "I'm going to half too wake Andrew up." Newkirk sighed.

"Oui." Lebeau agreed. Newkirk shook Carter lightly. "Time to wake up mate." He whispered. Getting no response Newkirk softly tapped his cheek. Carter moaned and opened his eyes. "What?" he choked.

"It's time to move on." Newkirk responded. "I can't carry you this time. Do you think you can walk?"

"No." Carter decided.

"Come on Andrew, you didn't even try." Newkirk argued. Carter winced.

"Pain coming back?" Newkirk asked. Carter nodded.

Newkirk looked at Lebeau. "What do we do?" he questioned.

"You could try slinging him over your shoulder." Lebeau shrugged.

"I don't know…I guess it's worth a shot." Newkirk concluded. He started lift his mate up when Carter let out an agonized groan.

"What the matter?" asked anxiously.

"It-It hurts." Carter whimper.

"I know mate." Newkirk sympathized. "You just 'ang on now, ya 'ear?" Carter grunted in reply and closed his eyes allowing Newkirk to pick him up once more.

"I 'ope 'e doesn't get gangrene or something." Newkirk whispered to Lebeau.

"Oui. I hope so too." Lebeau agreed.

* * *

Hoping to finish by the end of the month!


	9. Chapter 9

They started once more, weaving in and out of the rocks. They made their way around a thin ledge, stumbling a few times. Newkirk, Carter and Lebeau slowly worked their way up, until they finally reached their goal. Newkirk put Carter down with his coat and made him comfortable once more, then Lebeau and Newkirk both lay down to rest. "Now how do we get there?" Lebeau said once he had his breath back. He pointed across to the ledge opposite them with the exit. Hints of sunlight were now shining through. "See that root up there?" Newkirk pointed to the root hanging between them and freedom.

"Oui"

"Well I figured we could swing across on that."

"Are you kidding! Lebeau shouted. "We'd never make it. And besides, what about Andrè? He couldn't possibly swing across with his injured arm. He can barely stand up!"

Newkirk sighed. "I guess you're right. You have any ideas?"

Lebeau thought for a moment. "Non." He finally gave up.

"Well then, I guess we'll have to stick to my plan. Andrew can just 'ang on me back like he did before." Newkirk stated.

"Carter is in no condition for that! He doesn't have enough strength to hold on to you." Lebeau objected.

"I can…" Carter breathed.

"You sure mate?" Newkirk said uncertainly.

"Yeah…sure." Carter uttered. He opened his eyes and reached a hand out to Newkirk. Newkirk knelt before his friend. Carter struggled to get on Newkirk's back but finally managed with Newkirk's help. Newkirk got up. "Your gonna 'ave to 'ang on real tight now. Think can 'andle that?' Newkirk asked. Carter nodded into Newkirk's shoulder. "Alright then, 'ere goes nothing." Newkirk backed up a few steps, then ran and jumped. He clung to the root while it swung back and forth violently. Lebeau watched in horror. Carter shrieked as he began slipping. "Carter I said 'ang on!" Newkirk yelled. Carter moaned as he tried to get a tighter grip by using his injured arm. Newkirk let go of the root with his left arm to grab a hold of Carter. Once Carter was safe from slipping, Newkirk let go of the root and landed safely on the other side with a thud. Newkirk got up and after asking Carter if he was alright, faced Lebeau and said, "See, that wasn't so bad. Your turn." Lebeau shook his head rapidly back and forth, still in shock.

"C'mon Louie, just pretend that you're swinging into a lake. It's a piece of cake," Newkirk grinned. Lebeau looked down. He often wondered how he'd die, but dieing from a fall had never crossed his mind.

"C'mon Lebeau! What are you waiting for?"

"I Louis Lebeau, being of sound mind and-"

"Knock that off Louie. You're gonna make it. Now jump!" Newkirk ordered. Lebeau gulped. He figured he'd have plenty of time to say his last will and testament on the way down.

"Jump!" Newkirk said once more. Lebeau backed up, took a deep breath, ran to the edge and jumped. He grabbed the root and in one swift move, swung over to the other side. "Ouch!" Newkirk exclaimed as Lebeau crashed into him.

"Sorry Pierre." He apologized. Lebeau looked up to the ground outside. "It's still about eight feet up."

"Yup. That's why I 'ave this." Newkirk said as he took off the rope he had around his shoulder and through it up over his head and to the ground above them. Then Newkirk turned to find Carter leaning against some rocks, unconscious. "Poor kid. He's done in." Newkirk sympathized.

"I hope he's alright." Lebeau concerned. Newkirk heaved Carter onto his now weakened shoulders and grabbed the rope. "See you at the top!" Newkirk smiled to Lebeau. Once they were safely to the ground above, Newkirk put Carter under a tree. "I'll be right back, little mate." He patted Carter's knee tenderly and went back to help Lebeau. "Okay. You ready Louie?" Newkirk asked.

"Yeah." Lebeau sighed as he reluctantly grabbed the rope. Just then, Newkirk heard a twig snap from behind him and turned around. In the distance he saw a tough-looking Gestapo soldier creeping through the woods with his gun ready to fire at any moment. "Hold it! We have company." Newkirk whispered to Lebeau. Lebeau let go of the rope and backed up. "Catch!" Newkirk ordered.

"What?" Lebeau said, confused. He watched the rope fall past him to the ground below. "Oh." Lebeau comprehended. Newkirk ducked behind a log as the soldier. The man pulled the trigger on his gun as he heard a noise. It was at that moment that Newkirk regretted leaving his own gun in the tunnel. Just when the soldier reached Newkirk's log a German voice called him. The soldier replied in German and then hurried off. When he left, Newkirk got up slowly. "Louie?" He called.

"Yeah?" Lebeau responded.

"Louie?" Newkirk tried again, not hearing him the first time.

"WHAT?!" Lebeau yelled.

"You okay?" Newkirk said.

"Yeah." Lebeau grumbled. "But I missed the rope."

"What!" Newkirk moaned. "Where is it?"

"Thirty feet down." Lebeau sighed.

"Aw man." Newkirk puffed. "Can you reach me?" He reached his arm down to Lebeau.

"No, it's too far." Lebeau said after trying.

"You're gonna 'ave to climb." Newkirk stated.

"Aw." Lebeau groaned. "Alright. Here I come." He grabbed on the rock before him and slowly eased himself up.

"That's it. Come on." Newkirk encouraged. "There's a foot hole right by your left foot." Lebeau put his foot where told and pushed himself up the rest of the way with Newkirk's help.

"Where is the soldier?" Lebeau said after his short rest.

"'E left after another bloke called him." Newkirk declared.

"Good." Lebeau said. They both got up and headed towards Carter. They found him groaning. "It hurts!" Carter shouted when they came near. He opened his eyes and looked around. "Are we out?" Carter asked.

"Oui, and it's too bad you missed all the fun." Lebeau said sarcastically.

* * *

_Almost done._


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the delay...Here's the last chapter!

* * *

"Why don't you collect some firewood, Louie? Just enough for a small fire, we don't want the Germans spotting us."

"Why do we need a fire? Can't we just go straight back to camp?" Lebeau complained.

"No. I want to make a sling for Andrew before we move on. Besides, we can all use a rest," Newkirk explained.

"Alight, I'll go," Lebeau trudged off.

After he left, Carter let out another moan. "Newkirk, I wanna go home," Carter whimpered.

"I know mate, and we will as soon as we get ourselves warmed up a bit and make you that sling," Newkirk reassured him. It was then that the weight if the whole day poured down on Carter and he softly began to cry.

"There there now," Newkirk comforted him, "No need to cry." He put his arms around his friend and pulled him close.

"Sssh it's alright Andrew, it's alright." Newkirk rocked Carter back and forth softly and affectionately kissed his cheek. Soon Carter was asleep again and Lebeau returned with the firewood. Newkirk laid Carter, who was leaning dead to the world on his chest, down by the fire once it was made and started working on his sling. Newkirk placed his coat over Carter and tore off a piece of his shirt. He carefully wrapped it around Carter's arm, being cautious not to wake him and making sure he didn't hurt him anymore then necessary. Once he had finished with Carter's sling, Newkirk watched Lebeau fall asleep next to Carter and smiled. He was relieved that his friends- his brothers- were all safe. Newkirk took a deep breath, leaned back against a tree and finally allowed himself to rest.

* * *

Soon after when everybody had rested up, the three friends eagerly headed back to Stalag 13. Newkirk and Lebeau were on either side of Carter, helping to support him. They reached the tree trunk leading into the tunnels. Lebeau went down first, followed by Newkirk who was gently carrying Carter in his arms. The exhausted boys were greeted by Kinch followed by Colonel Hogan who seemed like he was about ready to explode.

"Where have you been?" he demanded. "Do you realize how worried we've-" his angry mood instantly switched into protective parent mode upon seeing Carter. "Get Wilson!" he ordered Kinch worriedly. After Kinch left, Hogan had Newkirk and Lebeau lay Carter down on a nearby cot. Wilson arrived minutes later and immediately tended to his patient.

"Alright, what happened?" Hogan asked Newkirk and Lebeau once he was sure Carter was going to be alright.

"Well, sir, it happened like this…" Newkirk gave his senior officer a brief yet efficient report about their pointless "adventure". Lebeau helped him with the details, adding something in every few sentences.

"So you don't have the film?" The Colonel eventually asked.

"Oui mon colonel," Lebeau sighed. He and Newkirk looked at the floor. Hogan turned to Kinch who had been quietly standing there upon returning with their medic.

"Kinch, contact London, tell them what happened," he said slowly.

"Yes sir," Kinch responded and left silently. Colonel Hogan turned back to his two very tired looking men.

"Alright you two, head back to the barracks and try to get what sleep you can. There's one hour till roll call," Hogan instructed.

"But sir, what about Andrew?" Newkirk protested.

"Wilson and I will take care of him. I want you to get some sleep, and that's an order." Hogan commanded. Newkirk and Lebeau reluctantly left, dragging their feet. But as soon as they got into their bunks, they did everything but sleep.

* * *

An hour later, all the men lined up for roll call with the exception of Carter whom Hogan had told Klink, was sick. After roll call, Lebeau and Newkirk went straight to Carter in the Colonel's office. Wilson and Hogan had carried him there just before roll call. Since Carter was asleep, Newkirk and Lebeau silently sat by him until Hogan came and ushered them out so Wilson could check on his patient. A few minutes later, Wilson came out of Colonel Hogan's office into the main room with a bewildered look on his face.

"What's wrong?' Hogan demanded. All the men in the room looked up.

"Colonel, while looking Carter over I found this in his pants pocket." Wilson held up a small, black object. Hogan heard a gasp come from Newkirk and Lebeau who were sitting at the table. He took the object from Wilson and sat down opposite his men.

"Lose something?" he asked them with a smirk on his face, while waving the film in front of their faces.

"Mon Colonel we…" Lebeau trailed off, not able to think of anything to say. Newkirk had his head on his hands and it appeared to Hogan that his usually dignified corporal was crying. However, when Newkirk looked up, the colonel found that the Englishman wasn't crying but laughing. Unfortunately his laughs soon turned into growls and his smile changed into a scowl. In a flash, Newkirk got up and burst into the colonel's office, ready to break some bones.

"Newkirk!" Hogan tried to call after him, but it was too late. The colonel, Kinch and Lebeau entered Hogan's office to find Newkirk dangerously leaning over his terrified victim. He had grabbed Carter's collar and was furiously ranting at him and calling him every name in the book.

"NEWKIRK!" Hogan hollered again as Kinch and Lebeau pried Newkirk off wide-eyed Carter. Once off him, Newkirk calmed down almost immediately as if he was slapped in the face.

"I-I'm sorry, Andrew," Newkirk finally managed to choke out. "I don't know what came over me. Are you alright?" he sat down next to Carter and placed a hand on his friend's chest. Carter just stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Andrew?" Newkirk tried again on the verge of panic.

"Yes?" Carter blinked.

"Are you alight?" Newkirk asked again, hopefully.

"Uh…yeah," Carter said slowly and uncertainly. "Are you mad at me?" he asked puppy-eyed.

"Yes- no- oh, I don't know! I guess not," Newkirk sighed.

"Then why did you attack me?" Carter questioned bewilderedly.

"Well…because…you show 'im guv," Newkirk turned to Colonel Hogan. The colonel showed Carter the film. Carter caught his breath.

"But…how? Where did you find it?" he asked his commanding officer.

"It was in _your_ pocket," Newkirk answered for him.

"How did it get back in there?" Carter asked ignorantly.

"It never left!" Newkirk spat.

"You _are_ mad," Carter cringed.

"I'm not-! Oh never mind, what's past is past." Newkirk said.

* * *

Once everybody had piped down, everyone but Newkirk and Carter left the room.

"How 'bout a 'and?" asked his mate, taking out his deck of cards.

"Sure," Carter replied, and suddenly let out a moan.

"What's wrong?" Newkirk inquired.

"Nothing...just my arm," Carter attempted a smile.

"Want me to get Wilson?" Newkirk asked fearfully.

"No. It's alright now," Carter lied.

"If you say so," Newkirk said, giving him a suspicious look. Newkirk took out his box of cigarettes, got one for himself, and offered one to Carter who declined.

"Do you 'ave a light mate?" Newkirk asked.

"Yeah buddy, it's right-" Carter patted his pocket and came up empty. "Well, it _was_ here."

"Blimey Andrew!" Newkirk exclaimed and started thoroughly searching Carter in any possible place that it might be. Carter started giggling.

"What's the matter with you?" Newkirk paused.

"It tickles!" Carter laughed.

"Figures," Newkirk rolled his eyes. After carefully searching Carter, he too found nothing.

"I wonder where..." Newkirk started. He suddenly snapped his fingers. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Carter yawned.

"I know what happened to your lighter," Newkirk stated.

"What?" Carter pleaded.

"It was stolen!" Newkirk declared.

"Oh," Carter whispered, "Can I have it back?"

"I didn't take it Andrew!" Newkirk said, insulted.

"Well, who else would have done it?" Carter murmured.

"How can you even think I'd steal your lighter? Carter, I'm 'ighly offended." Newkirk tilted his head up.

"Sorry pal," Carter said with remorse. "It's just that whenever something goes missing around here-"

"Never mind Andrew," Newkirk interrupted. "It was the bat that took it. At the cave. Remember?"

"You mean it never took the film?" Carter asked.

"Right," Newkirk stated. "It never took the film."

"You mean you made me go into that cave for no reason? I could have been killed!" Carter cried. "Some friend you are...How can you do that to a guy?"

"Carter calm down," Newkirk instructed. "I didn't know that it took your lighter and not the film."

Carter turned away and looked desolately at the wall.

"Andrew?"

No answer.

"Andrew…I'm sorry."

Silence.

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you, mate?"

Carter looked over. "Anything?" he asked.

"Well maybe not anything," Newkirk protected himself.

Carter went back to staring at the wall.

Finally, after a few minutes of silence and lots of thought, Newkirk leaned in close to his friend and compassionately whispered, "Anything."

Carter grinned, turned to face Newkirk and gave him as much of a hug that was possible with his injured limb.

"That bad is it?" Newkirk questioned, knowing he was in for something detestable.

Carter gave him a sly smirk. "What ever gave you that idea?"

"Alright Andrew, give it to me straight, what did I just volunteer to do?" Newkirk anticipated.

"Tell me a bed time story," Carter declared. "every night until I'm well again."

"Why, you sly dog..." Newkirk drawled.

"Are you gonna do it?" Carter hoped.

"Well, I promised, didn't I?" Newkirk chuckled.

"Thanks buddy," Carter said sincerely.

"No problem," Newkirk said honestly while ruffling Carter's hair. Carter yawned.

"Get some sleep Andrew," Newkirk instructed.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" Carter slurred.

"Probably not," Newkirk answered truthfully.

"Alright, see…night…then?" Carter whispered drowsily.

"Yes little mate, tonight," Newkirk smiled.

"ur..da..be..fre..va," Carter drifted off.

Newkirk blinked. "What?"

Carter smiled and grasped Newkirk's hand before completely conking out.

"Oh." Newkirk grinned. "Sleep well chum," he said softly before leaving the room. Newkirk wouldn't admit it but he was actually looking forward to reading to Carter, as ridiculous as it might be. Newkirk sat down and started looking through all his books. Why he found pleasure from this sort of thing he'd never know, but as long as Newkirk had to read to Carter, he decided, he was going to make himself enjoy it to the full. Gladly, it took no effort at all.

The End

* * *

...finallly


End file.
